dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pet
Mystery Pets The following is a list of pets that are not available in the game yet they appear on the search function in the "Pet Sells Room" *Mini Champion (Set pet) *Super-Mighty Fighting Bow Meow *Small Fighting Bow Meow *Intelligence Bow Meow Buzzard *Game Bow Wow *Red Meowette *Koalak Gravedigger *Koalak Gravedigger Ghost *Inmature Koalak *Inmature Koalak Ghost What happens to pet if P2P time runs out? Does it disappear or just become unusable? MiiQ 17:13, 13 July 2006 (UTC) : Good question. It doesn't disappear. I added a clarification to the main article. --TaviRider 17:44, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Pet table? I was thinking it would be good to add pet tables: - Pet, HP, boosts (e.g. HP, Str, Wis, %Dmg) This way, you can see what each pet is good for. --GrauGeist 18:40, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Feeding pets to-do * Looks like skinny might happen earlier than -10. * Skinny pets might lose 2 HP when starved. Maybe more if really skinny? * Sometimes (skinny only?) pets run away while at high HP. - Dashiva 11:13, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) One other pet that's been left off of here - the little pigs. Anyone know anything about them? (I remember seeing them months ago, and forgot about them until just now, when I saw one on a merchant on Pandala Bridge at 14,-23. - DarkStorm 12:52 PM (EST), Feb 23 2006. : Those aren't pets, they're Category:Following character. - Dashiva 18:27, 23 February 2006 (UTC) My bow meow is not increasing stat my Bow meow is bought. At a stat of "skinny" and HP:5 with +1 intelligence. Now it is its 8th meal.. and it's still at +1 intelligence and still skinny stat. How do I help Bow Meow back to Normal stat : I believe that each over-feeding increases its condition stat. You need to over-feed it until it says Normal. - TaviRider 17:09, 3 March 2006 (UTC) My bow meow is not incrrasing stat (aftermath) like you said.. i over feed... i fed the dumb cat 200 gudeon.. and it is still skinny... you sure this is not garfield? is there a plan... like feed just 3 fish every meal .. till it turns normal? *Just go by the normal feeding schedule. : It's often easier to get a new bow meow than to feed it up, since bow meows are low demand and high supply. However, if you want to keep it, just keep force feeding it until it turns normal. - Dashiva 20:41, 5 March 2006 (UTC) : Feed it 1''' Tofu Feather, Tofu Egg, or whatever (it doesn't matter because Skinny Pet doesn't gain any stat) at a time. Do this one by one until the status chages from Skinny to Normal. --GrauGeist 21:37, 13 July 2006 (UTC) feed your pet every five hours and it will get back to normal. feed it enripsa powder to increase health points. How do you remove pet from kennel? I'm having some problems with removing a bow meow from the kennel. I go to exhange and put in money, but no pet?? : You got an exchange certificate when you put the pet into the kennel. Just put that back into the exchange window. It will automatically add the right amount of money, if you have it. - TaviRider 16:30, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :: The second comment at http://forum.dofus.com/topic_en.php?id=19885 seems to imply that there was a bug in Bow Kennels ("Kernel") that will now be fixed. This might be the reason why you were unable to get your pet back. - TaviRider 07:07, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Minimino Power Value How much power does the damage percent on a minimino take up? is it the same as resistances? : Minimino can have over +45% Damage, so +1% Damage is probably Item Power 1. --GrauGeist 21:33, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Dead Pets It says that you can also revive your pet by bow kennel, how can you revive it because i tried and nothing seems to work, does it the subscribing time period has anything to do with it? I took a break from the game for awhile and a few of my pets died. I now have their ghosts sitting in the bank, waiting to be revived. When will be able to do this? Is there any word from Ankama on that update? Do we know how it will be done and what it will cost? : We don't know yet. The best thing to do is check the announcements on the official Dofus forums, here. --TaviRider 17:32, 22 July 2006 (UTC) you have to do the "pet dungeon" :Rather Pet Sanctuary --Cizagna (Talk) 02:09, 17 May 2007 (UTC) how do you sell your pet everytime i try to exchange my pet or put it in my merchant shop it doesnt allow me what am i doing wrong?? : Here is a quote from this article pertaining to subscription pets. "Because of problems with credit card fraud, these pets cannot be exchanged with characters on other accounts for 2 months after they are received."--Tmdart 12:13, 18 September 2006 (UTC) My pet is gonna die!! I dont know where to get pet ghosts!!!Is there a store or domrthing?? : There is currently no saleroom for pets. Try standing in or around Astrub and asking for them. Butchers can also turn alive pets into ghost pets as part of their profession.--Tmdart 04:37, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Questions about food point and food counter What would happen if you feed your pet not in time but it's the third feeding? Would the pet gain bonus point? If not, would the food counter still be moved back to 0? Or misfeeding does not count in food counter? --Kishou 05:03, 7 October 2006 (UTC) pet food What does an el scarador eat and where do i get it? :eats the soul of tree monsters, you must do the last killing hit in order to your pet get feed --Cizagna (Talk) 16:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Crow Can some one tell me if its ingame? and how to obtain it, other way i will remove it. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:13, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :When and how did Crow appear here anyway? There is no such pet in the game. Fogleg 21:52, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah thats what i was imagening, but go to Pet market and do a search on "Crow" and a pet will apear, also there is a pet call "Mini Champion" and its a set pet. And last but not least if you type "bow " (notice the space) from the common ones you will see very interesting ones. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::I can see pets like Red Meowette, Game Bow Wow, all kind of strange Bow Meows, Bloody Koalak etc. However, if you do search for Certificate or Ghost you can get much better idea about what pets are actually included in the game. Lets hope that more will be added (maybe even with next update), but there is not much point list here things that may be added sometimes in the future or may be not added at all. -- Fogleg 22:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I remove the crow from the main page, added a list of all the pets that appears on the talk page as it would be an interesting thing at least to have it mention, the ghost version on some pets i think its because of the pet dungeon, aside from that i remind you that also ghost versions as same as certificates they add them once the pets are available, about the "Mini Champion" pet my guess its a pet that will enable is the Champion emote. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:38, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I guess the Mini Champion is from the Cmapion Set given out to the tournament winner (and yes, the set enables Champ emote), there is bunch of other Champion set items too visible. To my knowledge there has never been tournament in English server so I guess that set it French only. -- Fogleg 21:40, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Soul Eater Pets By looking at the now available books that you can buy in the bow kennel, it seems that, althought you do not need to feed this type of pets, you got at least to kill "a certain amount" of their relatives each month, to keep them in good condition. Subscription Pet Question A friend of mine recently subscribed to the game and got a Minifoux Pet. She has tried to put it up for sale at Bonta but has been unable to sell it. She says that nothing happens and that the pet remains in her inventory when she tries to sell it. I read that you cannot trade pets unless you wait 2 months because of credit card etc but i don't think it said anything about putting them up for sale at sellrooms. I will be happy if someone could claify this for me. Thanks! :The 2 months waiting period applies to sellrooms too. You can only put new pet into your bank. -- Fogleg 07:44, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Same food? '''sorry for this but i have a questoin do you need to feed your pet 3 time's the same food befor he get +1 point :Question moved from main article page --Cizagna (Talk) 20:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :No you can give any type of food, but the 3rd food is the one that counts. For example, for bwaks you can give them 2 feeds of flax seeds (increases stats) but on the 3rd feed you can give him a pecan nut (increases resistance) and what will increase is the resistance of the element of the bwak you are feeding instead of the base stats, in other words it only matters the 3rd feed nothing more. F2P pets are there any pets that F2P people can equip and gain the bonuses? because i've heard that there are. :No, see Payment for more information on what are the F2P restrictions --Cizagna (Talk) 21:43, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::i have confirmation from a friend who is F2P that Gobbtubbys are F2P. ~ Didodeman 00:02, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Nope, you are unable to equip a pet as F2P. However, as a pet is not automatically unequiped when your subscription expires, it is possible to keep a pet equiped as F2P, as long as you do not remove it. //PeetTM 08:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::he was definently F2P when he equipped it. i'd try it to confirm it but i'm not F2P. ~ Didodeman 00:51, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Confirming as today (until they correct this i guess) my account run out and i just test Gobtuby can be equipted by F2P members --Cizagna (Talk) 15:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::I am f2p, and, although it says in the article that f2p can own and even equip pets, they will not get stat bonuses or be able to feed them or something like that. I have about 30 pets hanging around, and, occasionally, I attempt to equip one of them. The only one that works is the Gobtubby. All the others give me a message telling me that to equip these pets, I need to subscribe. The article needs a revision. F2p can ONLY equip certain pets. All others they cannot equip, feed or gain stat bonuses from. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 11:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::its just ambiguity of the words the proper ones would be "F2P can only equip Gobtubby". the "only" as my way of see it its redundant in combination with "certain" --Cizagna (Talk) 15:59, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I heard f2p can equip El Scarador too. But the article seems to say f2p can equip ALL pets, but will not be able to feed them or gain the stat bonuses. Out of the 30+ pets I have (Bow Meows, Croum, Gobtubby) I can only equip the Gobtubby, and I can both feed it and gain stat bonuses. I still say the article needs rewording to include this. I am on Rosal server. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I accidentally un-equipped my Gobtubby, and now I am going to go shoot El Pemy. I can no-longer equip my Gobtubby. Why is Ankama so stupid as to think this will encourage us to play? It is more likely to make us sell up and leave. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:30, 24 July 2008 (UTC) You can equip el scarador and gob tubby but nothing else :You blind IP address, I just said I CAN'T c-a-n-t CAN'T equip my increased stats 40+ Life Gobtubby anymore. Now learn to read. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) (HatesIdiotIPs) :: I thought I'd give it one more go before I moth-balled my poor Gobtubby. Then I shot El Pemy. My poor Gobtubby will really stink of moth-balls when I get it out again to feed it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::It was well know that pets where restricted only to P2P players thats why this original topic, it took them more than 6 months to notice and correct it for more info see Official forum. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) bow kennel how much do i pay to put my pet in the bow kennel? how much is "a small amount"?--Senan 06:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : Choose "trade" and put your pet and he will display a scroll with your pet info, same way to take it out but you must but the scroll, the price of how much will appear automatically but it variates if you have recently feed it around 100 kamas but maybe different and then it depends how much time it is inside there.--Cizagna (Talk) 17:09, 23 March 2007 (UTC) thanks! --Senan 06:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Keep feeding the pet? Hi all, just a little question. When your pet has reached max stats, do you still have to keep feeding it? I guess so, but I just always forget to feed my pet, so would be great if I don't have to do it anymore after it reached max stats :) Greetz, Tripax :Yes, it will not gain more stats but it will avoid loosing hp (unless you want to give it an enripsa powder each time the max feeding time pass and you log in--Cizagna (Talk) 16:11, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Pet feeder calculator? Hi, Is there some sort of pet feeder calculator around somewhere? I mean some sort of tool or widget or something (I work on mac) that you can reset everytime you feed your pet. Like that you could easily see how much time has passed since the last feeding. In Dofus you can only see the time of the last feeding and you need to calculate how much time has passed. Not that it's so many work, but could be handy for some... I think it could be easy to make, but I don't have the qualities to do so :) Greetz --Tripax 06:48, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Google Pet Guardian - I use it and it's helped me raise several pets. Have fun :) :External link for Pet Guardian download :This is for Windows users only. For more info, please check Dofus Forum. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 01:23, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Storing pet in Bank and Merchant Clarification I noticed a small blurb under 'obese pets' about storing your pet in the bank to make it get skinny, but not lose HP. Two things about this: *It would be VERY useful to make this info more visible, like making a header and describing what happens when you store a pet in the bank. (I have a Dragoone, and am currently starving/killing several bow meows. I was storing said bow meows in my bank, and noticed after a week or two that they weren't dying. I skimmed through the page and didn't notice this info -- I wouldn't have thought to have looked under "obese pets".) *It is also useful to know that though your pet will get skinny, it won't die. This is a great alternative to storing a pet in the kennel if you're short on kamas and/or are going to be gone for an extended period of time. Also -- what happens to pets when left in merchant mode? Is it similar to the bank where they get skinny but don't lose hp? Finally, what happens to pets when left in Bonta/Brak sellroom? Do they get skinny but not lose hp? fenomenon 16:12, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : OK, I will take a shot at answering your questions: :* Pet in the Bank will lose FP (become skinny), but lose max of 1 HP when you take it out. Storing Bow Meow in Bank to kill is slower than carrying them, because they lose 1 HP for every missed feeding when carried, vs 1HP when taken out of Bank. But I'm sure they are all skinny. :* Skinny pet won't gain stats. If the pet eats expensive food, you could have to spend a lot to feed it back to normal. Storing pets in Bank is only an option for pets at max stats. :* Pet in Merchant mode is similar to Bank, becomes skinny, but lose max 1 HP when taken off merchant. :* Pet in Sellroom is also like Bank, becomes skinny, but lose max 1 HP when taken out. :GrauGeist 17:13, 24 August 2007 (UTC) changed link Changed El Scarador Link because it led to the Disambiguation page :Dont forget to sign your comments and thanks for the correction --Cizagna (Talk) 01:54, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Reward Pets Reward pets do not eat Eniripsa Powder, so if they lose HP they cannot be healed, but if they die, *a) do they turn into a ghost, and *b) can they be revived (Pet Cemetary Dungeon)? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 01:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Official Pet Log http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg-game/objects/5-pets/18-pet.html?pa=1 This page is from the official ankama web site, listing many pets, how to get them, what they are fed, etc. Some information is "missing" ("a bwork ate these details") to keep some things secret. However, it does have more accurate information on the soul eaters (i.e. the Treechster page may not be accurate, and the black dragoone page can be filled now), as well as a giant list of the food that many eat. It also reveals that some pets that eat meat/fish can eat it preserved/gutted as well as cooked. Quite some news for people who want hunter and butcher xp before feeding their pets.Puplite 16:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Where do I see my pet's stats? Where can I see my pet's stats? I see you list very detailed stats of your pet's, like what characteristics they influence etc., but I have no way idea how to see my pet's stats other than its HP. Anyway my example is a gobtubby: I can see it has 10 HP, in the wiki it's Effects is said to have +1~150 Life. So are it's HP equal to that effect? Because my HP don't increase when I use the pet. Am I only able to see pets stats by the difference when I equip or unequip them? Would be nice if someone could tell 'cause I couldnt find that info anywhere. Thanks! :The pet's HP is it's own HP. The effects it gives you are different. You need to feed it specific food in order for that to increase. Either you have not fed your pet at all (check the pet page to see what it eats), or you need to scroll down, or it has not yet gained and bonuses from what you have fed it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Tha latter: it didnt have any stats at all yet. Now I've fed it enough (killed gobballs in this case) and everything appears fine, thank you for your help! Skinny pet losing hp when being fed? It was quite some time ago (as in, several months), and I've only just thought of mentioning it here, so it may have changed, but I had a really badly starved bwak, and when I fed it, it gave some message something along the general lines of 'staggering around like a drunken zombie from hunger, your pet forces the food down, though it is too big for its stomach', or something like that. I distinctly remember the 'staggering around like a drunken zombie' part being in there, and there being something about it being so skinny that the food was too big for it to eat without hurting, and I'm pretty sure it lost 1hp. Further feedings gave the normal message and didn't harm it (I think it took somewhere in the region of 60 - 70 sesame seeds to bring it back to normal). I'm not in the habit of starving my pets so I haven't seen this since, and of course it may have changed since then, or I could be remembering poorly, but there's no mention of it here, so I thought it best to bring it up all the same. Armetia 23:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Just adding to this, someone in my guild just got this message, "You've fed your starved pet who was wandering about like a drunken zombie. It forces itself to eat but the pieces of food are so big they hurt its stomach. Well, beggars can't be choosers.", but he's not sure if it lost 1hp or not from being fed, so it still can't be added to the main page until it's confirmed that super starved pets lose 1hp on their first feeding, I guess. (It's worth adding if it is confirmed, so people know to use an eni powder first if they have a very starved pet at 1hp). Armetia 13:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) New Pet spotted: Vampyrina Spotted "Vampyrina" on market. Looks like a soul eater pet that eats chafer stuff and gives +life. Anyone knows more about this and can add it to the list? :Vampyrina. I'll add it to the list. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Jellufo Anyone ever heard anything about Jellufo? This is from Official Dofus Website; (http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg-game/objects/12-item/18-Pet.html?pa=1&se=Jellufo) EisttekcirCZ 09:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, nice pet. I've put it on the Wiki. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What th- 600 HP?! Are you sure that's accurate?--Looful (talk) 04:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's what it said at the time, but it turned out to be an error. All life/vitality stats were accidentally multiplied by 4. It's 150. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) New strange pet I just saw this pet on a merchant, on the French server Brumaire (can't access my usual server). I don't know the hat, but I'm sure I've seen this pig somewhere before... I just can't put my finger on it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 14:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :It's an Ogrine Seeker. Another % Damage Pet which feeds on creatures from Coral Beach. They're also meant to have some kind of extra bonus too. They were hatched from the Mystery Egg which people who went to the Ankama Convention got. Galrauch (talk) 15:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ginger bow meowette Ginger Bow Meowette can be obtained in rushu too. It might come out of your presents, from the Merry Kwismas quest. I've gotten one, friend 2. IPete (talk) 13:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Pepsipete UPDATING!! the wikia of dofus it is out of date on pets mounts and some equiptment the new dofus sucribtion pets and the armored dragonturkey and if proof is needed go to dofus subsribtion or the 3 main sever markets places aand godfather fourtunes their are other sites than have it upto date but i like wikia becuse anyone can use it and you don't have to be a member to look at stuff :}! and also their are sets avalibe on the main severs that is only avalible in 2.0 and for the severs that have things that are not avalible in the main severs should have like a sever name next to pets thats only avalible ginger bowmeow(other) and like ifs its only avalible in a main sever put (main) and for all put all and for certin ones put (multi) :What is out of date? And yes, there are many sets we don't have information about, but that is mainly because they can only be obtained by buying things in French, so not many people on international servers have them. Things which are only available on 2.0 servers are marked with the 2.0 template. Ginger Bow Meowettes are available on all servers from Kwismas Presents, as are many other formerly rare pets. What do you mean by main and multi? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Pet in kennel for a looooong time. It says in the article that pets left in the kennel for a long time can be retrieved for free. Now I've been gone for a very long time (few years) and I have a 314kk bill on my pink dragoone and 302kk bill on my bwaks... lol... Any trick to getting them out of the kennel for free? If not, then the article should be changed. Pet food I know this seems like a stupid question, but how do you get pet food? Also how do you revive a Bow Meow??? :It depends which food, generally speaking it'll be dropped from monsters. To revive any pet you need to either take the Ghost pet and a Ressurection Powder to Doro L. Blak (NPC) which will revive the pet with its pre death stats, or take an Eniripsa Powder and the dead pet to Oshimo which will revive it but with no stats. Galrauch (talk) 17:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC)